Sasaui Uchiha
by Sasaui7
Summary: his has been adopted by Echo Uchiha.  Sasaui Uchiha, the twin of Sasuke Uchiha, little sister of Itachi Uchiha. Joining team seven on their countless journeys, she changes the outcome. For better or worse, nobody knows.
1. Enter Me! A Day In My Life

I jumped out of the way as a kunai flew at me.A boy about 13 was suddenly in front of kicked sending me flying back into a tree.I stumbled and tried my best not to I completely got my balance back,I growled and gave the figure a kick of my figure caught it locked eyes with me,then his onyx eyes looked sideways,and he flung me around making me land on a hard object.

"Sasaui,"the figure complained.(Saw-say-you)

"Sorry,"I figure I landed on was a had black hair, onyx eyes,a black long sleeve shirt with the neck raising up like a triangle,sort of,and white was my twin brother,Sasuke Uchiha.I quickly jumped off my twin then turned towards the figure was gone.

"Sis,watch out,"Sasuke said pushing me out of the way then jumping figure's foot landed where I'd once been standing.

"Thanks,Sasuke,"I both rushed at the figure at looked both ways,then just jumped barely,his hand landing on my pushed me back at the same time as he spun around the held his foot hit Sasuke dead on,making my twin fall to his knees.

I rushed to Sasuke's aid,who was now holding on to his shoulder."Let me handle this,"I said.I did a few hand signs,then I ended with the tiger."Fire style!Fireball jutsu!"I said,letting loose a jet of burning flames.I winced as a bit of my fire burnt me.I hadn't completely learned to control my Fireball jutsu,but I was better then Sasuke who couldn't even do ,even though I was younger by two minutes,I was better then Sasuke.I was better at Taijutsu,Ninjutsu,and the Shuriken type figure jumped out of the way.

"Give me a boost,"Sasuke said.I instantly knew what he was 'd practiced this twice before,and I was pretty sure we got it right.I put my left hand above my was suddenly a bit of pressure put on it as Sasuke jumped onto my hand.

"Here we go,"I said quietly,launching Sasuke into the met the boy as he was tried to kick the boy's chest,but was then tried to punch him in the face,but two boys was crouched down like a boy stood straight up,his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

I pulled out a kunai and threw boy saw and jumped up just in time to smiled as he pulled out a kunai.I watched as,like a frog,he launched himself at the boy,who had seen Sasuke's stunt,pulled out his own two of them clashed,the figure landing in front of me,my twin landing on the opposite side of the clearing.

"What the-"Sasuke said as a cut suddenly appeared on his arm."But I thought I dodged,"Sasuke muttered in boy smiled as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Apparently not,little brother,"The boy said.

"Yeah, is always doing things you don't ,"I said pointing at the tree in front of Sasuke. Embedded in the bark was a shuriken.

"Nice one,Itachi,"Sasuke said grinning.

"Well,I think that's enough for today,"Itachi said.

"But I'm not tired,"I lied.I was wiped out from fighting,and what made me even more tired was that I used the Fireball was easy for me to do,but it exhausted me.

Itachi smiled."Both of you guys are drenched in ,Sasaui,I can see your legs trembling.I told you not to do the Fireball,"he said.

"Gosh!You are such a know-it-all!"I just smiled and started walking towards our house.

"Come on,Sasaui.I'll race whose more tired,"Sasuke said.

" I'm not tired,"I said,getting into a running position.

","

"Go!"I said,taking off.

"Hey!You cheater!"Sasuke said,running a few moments after I took off.I passed Itachi,who just watched me fly by.I looked back to see Sasuke only a couple of feet behind raced through the village,countless people yelling at us or giving us the finger(s).Whenever they did I stuck my tongue out at them.

I ran and had to swerve to get pass a few cows that were going through a street on their way to who-knows-where.I looked back at Sasuke and smiled.I gasped in surprise when I saw him jump onto the side of one of the buildings then launching himself through the landed a few yards in front of me in a frog like position(again),one hand raised,the other on the sped forward,raising slowly every step he took.

I growled and picked up were neck and neck when our house came into looked at each other,then we each picked up the neck and neck,we fought at the door,trying to push the other back so the other could get both pushed so hard we both hit the kitchen tile.

"I hit the tile first!"We both yelled in guess what,we both laughed in could defiantly tell we were twins,and not just because of our looks.

"Took you long enough,"a male voice both jumped when we heard Itachi say that from the was sitting in a chair sipping steaming tea.

"How'd you-"Sasuke started,but then just shook his head."You never stop amazing me,brother,"Sasuke said.

"Me either,"I said.I got up,dusting off my did the same.I sniffed the air.I could smell chicken,noddles,and rice.

"Hey,,Sasaui,"Mom said,walking into the smiled her warm and inviting smile.I couldn't help but smile back."Dinner's almost done,"Mom said.

"That's great,"I said."Come on 's go change,"I said before our mom told us always made us change when we got home.I ran into our got some clean clothes,then headed to the 's how we changed in the bathroom,me in here.I changed my clothes then looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look bad,but not good,since I didn't want to waste my good clothes.

The mirror reflected my chin-length raven hair that only had one bangs when Sasuke had two,my onyx eyes,my white T-shirt,and my blue jeans that stopped a few inches above my ankle.

"Hey,Sasuke,"I snapped his fingers when his attempt to scare me failed.

"Man,you suck,Sasaui,"Sasuke said.I just rolled my eyes then went downstairs for ,Itachi,and Father where already at the table,their plates steaming from the just-now-done food.I sat down beside Itachi while Sasuke sat down beside me.

I thought it was funny how me and Sasuke couldn't leave one was like Sasuke was a magnet and I was a just pulled me to probably thought it was the other way around.

"How was training today?"Father seemed like he was only talking to me,but then again,he could be talking to Itachi.

"It was great,Father,"Itachi said.

"How'd Sasaui do?"Father clenched his fist but kept his voice calm.

"Sasaui and Sasuke did just great,"Itachi said.

"Hn,"Father said before looking down at his plate.

"Father,Sasaui said she was going to try and teach me the Fireball jutsu,and the clone jutsu too,"Sasuke said.

"Really?Do you really think you're that good,Sasaui?"Father asked.

I shook my head."I'm not good,Sasuke's just learns quickly enough to learn it from a kid like me,"I looked at me for a moment.I suddenly got very interested in my food.I mixed the noodles,chicken,and rice together before eating did the same.

I lay in my bed next to Sasuke,who was snoring had been silent after our little conversation,if that's what you'd call it.I stared at the switched off light above me,I was thinking about Academy,which me and Sasuke started the day after tomorrow,when the door opened letting a bit of light cover my face.

I quickly closed my were light footsteps coming towards me and Sasuke.I suddenly felt cold lips on my forehead,then,as they retreated,I peaked over at Sasuke to see Itachi bend down to kiss Sasuke's cared about us,probably even more then Mom,who cared about us a lot,or Father,who didn't really care about us,in my eyes.

"Night,"I looked over at me and smiled.

"Did I wake you up?"He asked quietly.

"No.I was already up thinking about the Academy,"I said.

"Yeah,I was excited too,"Itachi said then walked towards the door."Night,"Itachi said before closing the door behind him.I yawned then quickly fell asleep.


	2. Enter A New Friend! Naruto Uzumaki!

"And what are these for?"I asked Itachi as he handed me and Sasuke each four target had come out to a clearing after breakfast,Itachi asking us to come train with him.I was wearing my black hair up in a ponytail,a loose black T-shirt,and white shorts.

"We're practicing the Shuriken jutsu,"Itachi answered."Now,go hide them all in hidden places so I can try,kay?"Itachi said.I looked at Sasuke,who was looking at both vanished as we race off to hide them.I hid my three easily,then hid my fourth behind a huge rock.

"Done,"I said.I looked at Sasuke who was hiding one in a tree,then at Itachi who had his eyes closed.

"I'm done too,"Sasuke said,jumping down from the tree and landing awkwardly on the ,Sasuke stinks at landing.

Itachi suddenly jumped up,four kunai in each of his did many hard-to-copy movements while letting go of the kunai went in all sorts of directions,some even bouncing off each were eight the kunai hit the middle or I was a monkey's uncle.I didn't get how he got the one behind the rock.I looked at Itachi,who had his Sharingan activated.

"Your turn,"Itachi said to me.

"Kay,"I said.I looked at all the boards,since I wasn't like Itachi,and I didn't have the Sharingan.I pulled out eight kunai.I let out a long ,I was better at Sasuke because I didn't just watch the hands and kunai like he did,I watch the movements,the slightest twitch of the finger,any twist in the body,everything I could see.I gulped as I jumped up into the air.I tried to do the moves Itachi did,but probably looked like a complete fool.I let go of the kunai,happy when I saw the correct kunai bounce off on another.

"Wow!"I heard Sasuke shout as I landed.I looked visible board had a kunai sticking in didn't hit the middle,but it did hit somewhere on the board,which was good for someone who wasn't even at the Academy yet.

"My turn!"Sasuke said.

"Um...Sasuke,that's not the best of ideas,"I mumbled.

"Sasuke,don't do 're not as good at the Shuriken jutsu as Sasaui,"Itachi said.

"Put a sock in it,"Sasuke muttered jumping into the air.

"Plus you can't land,"Itachi looked stupid as he tried to copy what I released them all either to soon or to two kunai didn't bounce off each other,and the rest weren't even Sasuke came down,I suck at landings!

Sasuke landed on one foot,then kinda had the other one a little sideways when he landed on it."OW!"Sasuke cried falling onto his butt.

"I warned you,"Itachi said helping Sasuke to his feet."Can you walk?"Itachi asked.

"I !Nope,"Sasuke said trying to take a step,but falling forward Itachi had bent down in front of Sasuke just in time to catch him.

"One piggy-back ride to the Uchiha estate,"Itachi said smiling.I couldn't help but started walking,then so did half way there,Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny,Sasuke?"I asked.

"Nothing,I'm just excited about the Academy tomorrow,"Sasuke said looked back at Sasuke.

"You sure you're hurt?"Itachi asked.

"Yes I'm ,brother,do you think it will be better by tomorrow?!"Sasuke asked,panic in his voice.

"It should be healed by the time we get back home,Sasuke,"Itachi answered.

"Phew,"Sasuke he looked up at the police station."Hey,Brother,this is where father works,right?"Sasuke asked."Why does this place have our house's symbol?"Sasuke questioned.

"Our ancestor founded this place,Sasuke,that's why,"I answered for Itachi.

"Oh,"Sasuke said.

We continued on to our house,Sasuke already walking when we got through the estate we got to our house gate,Father stood there was wearing a green Leaf village vest,a blue long sleeve shirt with the police office symbol,which was only a bit different then the Uchiha symbol,and blue jeans.

"You're late,"Father said."Itachi,I have something to tell have to hurry back home,"Father walked toward home,me and Sasuke following Itachi.I wasn't sure exactly why we were going,but Sasuke wanted to,so I had to entered a room with some of our family sat on a rug while me,Sasuke,and Itachi sat on the floor across from him.

Father smiled."That's my 've gotten this far in about half a year,maybe just a bit less,since you have become a chunin,"Father said.

"What did you want to tell,Itachi?"I sent me a glare to shut me up,then continued.

"Itachi,about your mission tomorrow.I've decided to go with you,"Father !No!Father couldn't go!Tomorrow was the Academy Entrance Ceremony!He couldn't go!"Itachi,if this mission is a success,you will be enlisted into Anbu that clear?"Father asked,his Sharingan suddenly ?Did Itachi not have his own free will or something?

"Father,you don't really have to worry about it to much,"Itachi said,sending both me and Sasuke a glance.

"Um..Father,"Sasuke started.

"Tomorrow's the-"I couldn't finish before Father began to talk again.

"This is a very important mission, will be a big event for the clan,"Father said.

"Father,I'm not going on tomorrow's mission,"Itachi said,shocking everyone in the room.

"Are you insane, mission is 's this sudden change in you,Itachi?"Father asked,clearly anger.

"I'm going to go to Sasuke and Sasaui's Entrance 's relative is usually suppose to ,you've received the notice,haven't you?"Itachi asked,already knowing the say where he was for a moment,then sighed and got up.

"I understand what you're telling me,Itachi.I'll go to the Entrance for forgetting,"Father said absent walked out,then the rest of us.

"Hey,Sasuke,keep that leg cooled down,okay?"ltachi said.

"Yeah,"Sasuke said,looking at Itachi as he walked away.

Nothing happened for the rest of that night.I woke up early morning,excited for the Academy.I couldn't walked in a few minutes after I woke up.

"Morning,"Mom said.

"Morning,"I said back.

Mom sighed."Sasuke's still asleep,"She said shaking her head."Wake up sleepy-head,"Mom said,shaking Sasuke until he woke up.

After that,we got ready.I wore my red shirt that went up like a triangle and blue shorts,Sasuke wearing his black long sleeve with white shorts ate breakfast,then threw shuriken for a few minutes until we left with Ceremony was that happened was that the Hokage told us about how happy he was and ,Father and Sasuke went over to talk to one of the teachers while I stayed behind.

"Hello,Sasaui,"a shy voice said from behind me.I turned to see Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh,hey Hinata,"I said,smiling at were friends since Father had a clan meeting and all the clans came children had been sent out of the room,and me and Hinata had become great friends."You excited?"I asked.I was shocked when she shook her head.

"No,I'm nervous,"Hinata admitted.

"Don't be,"I told and Hinata talked for awhile,then we all went to our classes.

"Man,most of the seats are taken,"I complained as me and Sasuke stepped into the room.

"Well,you're the one who kept on stopping to look around,"Sasuke said.I stuck my tongue out at him as I searched for a spot.I spotted one beside a boy with blond hair,a white shirt on,and blue shorts like mine.

"Come on,Sasuke,"I said,yanking Sasuke to sit beside the looked surprised when I eagerly sat down beside ,I couldn't help getting excited!I was a kid for Pete's sake.

"Hi,"the boy said happily.

"Hello.I'm Sasaui Uchiha,"I said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki,believe it,"he he looked over at Sasuke."And who are you?"Naruto asked.

Sasuke was ,even though no one knew,Sasuke was shy."Come, him who you 're being rude,"I said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha,Sasaui's twin,"Sasuke said.

" don't look like twins,"Naruto said.

"You're the first person who hasn't noticed,"I said, smiled,then frowned.

"So,why are you sitting with me?Everyone else hates me,"Naruto said.

"Everyone?I highly doubt like you,"I said looked at me,then his big goofy smile returned.

"So,we're friends,right?"Naruto asked.

"Yep,"I said.

"Yeah,"Sasuke mumbled.

"YEAH!I got my first friends!"Naruto turned and looked,then immediately looked away.

"So,Naruto,do you have any brothers or sisters at all?"I asked.

"Nope.I don't even have a mom or dad.I live in an apartment all by myself,"Naruto said.

"What!That's terrible!"I one had offered him a place to threw him in an old apartment and left him."Hey,how about this.I'll ask my Mom and Father if you can stay with us,kay?"I 's face lit up,and I thought l heard Sasuke mutter,

"They'll say no."

"Of course you will be cool if l can live with you,"Naruto said excitedly.


	3. Escaping the Flames

"No!"Father pretty much screamed when he heard Naruto's name."That demon is not to put one foot on my property,you hear me,Sasaui,"Father said.

"Father,Naruto is just a boy!How could you be so cruel to him?!"I yelled.I had asked Father as soon as Mom got home,which was 8:50 pm.I was already in my PJ's,Sasuke,who was sitting to my right,and Itachi,to my left,were also in their PJ's.

"_Naruto_ is not a boy!He is a curse to this entire village,"Father said,saying Naruto like it was a curse word.

"No,Naruto isn't a 's a friendly,happy,joy spreading kid who everybody looks down ,'s all alone,and he is shunned by all the villagers,so it must be very difficult to get food,"I argued.

"Sasaui,you are not to see,let alone speak about this boy I clear?"Father asked in a deadly tone.

"No,Father,you aren't.I don't understand why you think of Naruto as a 's not like he did anything to the clan,you,me,or anyone,"I said.

"I said you are not to speak of him argument is over,"Father said,then went passed me toward the door.

"Father!You're treating Naruto as if he was a stray animal.I thought you were the captain of the police force,not the jerk force,"I cried,turning to face Father.A hand suddenly connected to my cheek making me cry out in stared at me with a look that could make me pretend to be dead just so he'd hand was still outstretched,but now in a fist.

"Don't raise your voice to me,Sasaui,"Father said.I could feel tears coming from my eyes,stinging my cheek when the cold drop touched it.I could hear someone getting up,then a hand was place on my shoulder.

"Don't do it,Sasaui,"I heard Itachi whisper,but I was to filled with rage to really pay hands were balled up into shaking fist,my eyes on the back Father's head.I just stood there until Father opened the door.

"Father!"I cried,jumping forward before Itachi could stop looked back just in time to get a mouth full of my stepped back through the door,me going with stumbled to a stop at the edge of the wooden walkway while I was just a foot or two out of the doorway.

"Wow,"I heard Sasuke mumble.

I'm was so Father even had all his balance back,I sprinted toward my soon as I was in there,I grabbed a pair of clean clothes and my shoes.

"Sasaui Uchiha!Get your butt over here this intense,"I heard Father's shout before I heard his footsteps.I ran toward the only window,and was stuck.I pushed harder as Father's footsteps grew closer.I pushed,and Father was only a step from my doorway.I pushed my hardest on and the window finally opened.I looked back just in time to see Father glaring at me,then I jumped out the window.I landed with a thunk then,not even caring I was bare footed,I ran at my full speed,running to the only person I really wanted to see right now,besides Sasuke.

"One second,"I heard a sleepy voice say as I knocked on the goofy blond friend opened the soon as the door was open,I hugged Naruto,tears leaking out my eyes."Sasaui?"Naruto asked.

"Naruto,please let me stay the is angry at me because I hit him in the face,and I'm terrified to go home,"I sobbed into Naruto's chest.

"Sasaui,what happened?"Naruto asked,leading me place me on the sofa,then he sat beside me.I told Naruto what happened,not sure if he understood me since half the time I was looked at me with worried and caring my surprise,he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, is all my fault,"Naruto eyes widened with surprise.

"No it's not,Nar-"I was interrupted by a knock on the were frozen in place.

"Open the dang door,Dobe!"Sasuke said from the other cautiously crept to the door,then opened both was only eyes widened when I saw a bag in Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke?"I asked.

"Don't think you can ditch me that Father was fuming about the argument,and the punch to the face,I snuck out,"Sasuke explained.I smiled and brought my twin into a loving embrace.

"Thanks,Sasuke,"I scratched the back of his head."What's the matter?"I asked.

"Well,I only have one sleeping bag,"Naruto said.

"Don't worry,I brought one of my own,"Sasuke said.

"Okay, very first sleep over,"Naruto said smiling.I sighed and shook my to enthusiastic.

"Sorry if this is a bit sudden,Naruto,"I just shook his head,the smile still on his face.

"Nah,not at all.I'm happy to finally have some company,"Naruto he looked thoughtful."Hey,Sasaui,how about you stay in my bed?"

"No,I couldn't do that,"I said."I'm the one staying over,so I'll sleep in the sleeping bag,"I said at the same time Sasuke said,

"How nice of you course she will."I shook my head and plopped down on the couch again.

"No,it's Naruto's ,he'll probably not be able to sleep on the floor and he needs to be in tip top 't you hear Iruka-sensei;we're fighting another student tomorrow,"I said.

"Well,you guys are already fighting,"everyone froze as we heard the calm voice.

"What are you doing here,Itachi?"Sasuke asked without even turning around.

"Just wanted to tell you that Father is pretty angry right ,I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay,"Itachi said,not looking away from the moon lit sky outside.

"So,you're not here to drag us home?"I asked shook his head,and Naruto and I looked at each other,smiling foolishly with joy.

"Thank you,Itachi,"Naruto said,bowing Naruto stood straight up again,Itachi was gone.I like that know-it-all to just disappear into thin air.I yawned as I was suddenly so tired I knew I would go into unconsciousness in seconds,and,guess what,after a moment I fell onto my back,fast asleep.

I woke up with a big yawn,then I frowned when I felt something other then the couch below two boys must have carried me into Naruto's bed.I sighed,then looked at my feet to see my clothes.I quickly stripped myself of my PJ's,then, just as quickly, redressed myself in a triangle like long sleeved white turtle neck shirt and black shorts.I checked the clock to see 6:00 am.I had two hours until it was time to go to the Academy.

There was a knock at my door making me jump."Sasaui,time for breakfast,"Naruto said from the other side of my sounded really tired. Sasuke must have woken him up.I walked over and opened the soon as I saw Naruto,I hit him in the head so hard he fell to the floor."Ouch, was that for?"Naruto asked.

"For carrying me into your room.I told you that I would sleep in my sleeping bag."

Naruto smiled as he got back to his feet."Sorry,Sasaui,"Naruto apologized.

"You're if I ever spend the night again,don't do it again,"I warned,shaking my let out a shaky laugh before stumbling backwards.

"Hey, love birds,are you going to make me eat three bowls of Ramen or something?"Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"What do you mean by 'love birds'?"I asked,my voice sounding highly smiled when he saw me stomping into the kitchen.

"Well,first of all,you're taking as long as if you were love of all,Naruto kept on mumbling about you in his sleep,making it very hard not to hit him on the spot,"Sasuke said,smiling when both me and Naruto flushed a brilliant crimson only difference was that I was glaring at Sasuke for embarrassing not only me,but my best friend, too,while Naruto found the floor suddenly very interesting.

After we'd finished breakfast,we'd trained some outside,Naruto learning extremely quickly while Sasuke and l taught him some moves,then we went to the were late,so most of the seats were sat down beside some kid,sitting were the kid had been sitting before he left at the sight of pulled a seat out for me,which I kindly took,Sasuke, who was in a black shirt and white shorts, sat down beside of me.

Iruka waited until we came in to clear his throat."Okay, you should know,we're going to be working on our Taijutsu today.I paired all of you up,and here are the people you'll be sparing with,"Iruka went on and got stuck fighting some boy named Shikamaru."Next,Sasaui Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki,"Iruka said.I felt Naruto's worried gaze suddenly fix on me,and I slowly turned to meet his eyes.

I was going to have to fight best friend,and(if you tell a soul I'll hunt you down and kill you) my was the worse thing that could ever happen.I guess that's just my paired with my friend.


	4. Strike to the Heart

I gulped as I watched Sasuke dodge Shikamaru Nara's kunai while throwing his jumped forward,then jumped to the right to dodge Shikamaru's kunai,then he launched himself forward tackling Shikamaru to the ground.

"Winner,Sasuke Uchiha,"Iruka put his hand out,and Shikamaru took it,mumbling something like 'What a drag' as he walked towards Choji,his best Sasuke smiled and walked over to stand by me,who was on the swing."Next up,Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasaui Uchiha,"Iruka said,and me and Naruto stumbled towards the field.

Oh great. Now I have to fight my friend. Why did this have to happen to me? I took in a deep breath, staring my best friend in the eyes.

"Begin,"Iruka said.

I got into my battle stance,Naruto just standing straight up like he usually does.I smiled encouragingly at Naruto."Don't worry,Naruto,it's just like training,"I grinned,then nodded.

"You're right,,sorry if I hurt you,"Naruto said.I smirked,then rushed at Naruto.I kicked at his side,but he jumped back to swirled around,leg landed squarely on my leg,making me go sideways into the sand.I growled.I pulled out two kunais and ran at Naruto,my head only two feet away from the ground.I did a back flip,landing a kick on Naruto's stumbled back,then straightened up flexing his chin.

"Sorry if I hurt you,Naruto,"I said mockingly,smiling.I threw the two kunai that were in my hand,one slicing Naruto's arm,the other cutting his yelped as the kunai opened his growled,then struck at my face.I ducked under Naruto's fist,then gave a try of my what;it hit Naruto right in the quickly grabbed his injured eye,then I went ahead and took my chance.I kicked Naruto in the gut,making him double over in pain.I ducked under Naruto,doing something like a handstand,my legs gently resting on Naruto's chest.I pushed up,sending Naruto into the air.

"Sasaui,"Naruto hissed as he went flying up into the air.I jumped as high as I could,appearing only a foot from Naruto.I did a front flip sending Naruto crashing into the ground;for all I knew he was fainted.I landed a yard away from Naruto,who,to my surprise,was trying to get up.

"Winner,Sasaui Uchiha,"Iruka groaned,then looked at me with a grin on his face."Good match,'ll need to practice with me more,"he said.

"All the practice in the world wouldn't make you better then me,"I joked, a smile on my face.

As school ended,Naruto,Sasuke,and I walked down the dirt road towards his suddenly froze,then Sasuke,and then me when I saw why they and Itachi stood by the gates of the Academy.

","Father said,nodding to each of us when he said our names.

"Father,"me and my twin said in glanced at Naruto,then raised an eyebrow at his black-eye.

"What happened?"Father asked me.

"I kinda kicked Naruto's butt in Taijutsu training,"I said sheepishly.I could tell Father was fighting a smile.

"That's my girl,"Father said,smiling.

I glanced at Sasuke, feeling sad when I saw him looking at the seriously needed to show Sasuke more praise. Forcing myself not to voice my thoughts, I asked, "So,are you here to take me and Sasuke home?"I was shocked when Father shook his head.

"I came to inform you that me and your mother were said it would be good for you two to have a....friend,"I had no idea why Father paused,but then again,I didn't really know anything about Father."So,we decided that.....Naruto...could come over to train with you guys from 3:00 to 7:00 on school nights,and from 12:00 to 7:00 on weekends,"Father said,suddenly finding the dirt very interesting,his nostrils flaring.I could tell Mom took a long time trying to convince him to do this.

"Thank you,Lord Fugaku,"Naruto said,bowing awkwardly for the second time since I'd met him.

"Hn."There was a short silence before Itachi spoke.

"Father,you're forgetting to tell him something,"he said.

"Right,"Father said,then sighed."Well,that rule starts today,"Father grumbled under his all looked at each other,then gave high fives.

(one day later)

The day before was filled with fist flying through the air,kicks being swung,and Naruto even ate dinner with us,never ending to impress my family with his crazy appetite and the way he talked for about 10 minutes before taking in another lung full of air before starting back up again.I sat in class,Sasuke sitting beside Naruto today so they could know,Sasuke was really liking the new friend people only wanted to be Sasuke or my friend because of our we were learning about genjutsu,which I already knew everything about-Itachi makes a good tutor.

"Hey,Sasaui,"I heard someone from beside me whisper.I looked over to see a boy named Eiji,a boy with blue hair,a loose Grey T-shirt,and baggy blue jeans."I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my house after school?"Eiji said.I shook my head.

"Sorry,I have a guest coming over,"I said,unwillingly glancing at frowned,then looked forward again,muttering something like,"That lucky Uzumaki."

After lunch,I began to was nowhere to be seen. He'd disappeared about thirty minutes before lunch.I looked school,it was like had ditched class,and Iruka even sent a code one out,but he never met us at the gate,which was unusual."Hey 's Naruto?"Father asked,no surprise whatsoever in his voice. Me and Sasuke rolled our eyes,then started walking away when Father said,"Wait,Sasaui,I need to report to the Hokage,and I was wondering if you'd come with third is giving me a ton of papers,and I can't carry them all.I would ask Itachi,but he's on a mission."

"Sure,"I said shrugging,my lips a straight line as I thought about he was pranking the ,he's done that once before.

Me and Father walked up the never ending stairs,the door to the Hokage's floor finally coming into view.I pushed it open then on the floor,changed down by wood,was my was unconscious,but you could tell he was in Hokage looked at me,then glared at Father.

"I told you not to report today,"Lord third said in a low 's eyes suddenly flew open.

"My lord,"an anbu had his hands together doing the serpent hand had an anbu outfit and mask,brown hair covering his head.

"Hold him down,Yamato,"Lord third the Hokage looked at me.

"Hokage,this it's dangerous to have her here,"a familiar voice said from beside me.I looked over to see Itachi in his anbu outfit.

"I know that,,while in fox mode,Naruto will attack those closest to him,"Lord third said.I looked directly at Naruto,who was glaring at eyes where crimson,his pupil was a slit,and the blood lust was pretty much pouring out of pushed forward,and the wood cracked.

"Lord third,I can't hold him for much longer,"Yamato said.

"Naruto!"I cried,unwillingly running forward when pain suddenly made Naruto 's eyes opened,them resting on me.

"Sasaui?"Naruto the wood broke,Naruto glaring at me,a vicious smile on his face.

"No!!!"Itachi cried,running towards it was to was like everything was in slow was running less then one mile per hour in my was moving about two miles per teeth were all pointed,his nails were ,no,not Naruto,who ever was standing in front of me had his hand extended,his fingers rolling up into a fist connected with my head,sending me to the ground.A nasty crack filled the air.

My head.

Suddenly,everything went black.I could feel something hot and wet running down my neck and head was bleeding-my skull had cracked.I felt a pressure on me.

"Get off my sister!"I heard Itachi cry,then the pressure suddenly vanished.I felt two presences around ,I knew,was Father's,the other,I thought,was the Hokage's.

"Okay,I know head wounds bleed the most,but isn't this much blood still a bit too much?"Father's voice.

" skull is completely shattered.I'm surprised she's still girls a fighter."Hokage.

My head was suddenly hurting as I came back into a bit of was pinned down by wood,again,and Itachi was racing towards me.

"Is there anyway to save her?"Father asked.

"I know one way to stop Naruto and save her,"Itachi said. His voice sounded pained, as if whatever he planned hurt him.

I couldn't keep it up.I lost consciousness this time,I was completely really sucked was it was the fact Naruto hit might have hit my head, but if felt like a strike to the heart.

I felt like a was floating in was so a care in the river that I was floating on was warm,my head didn't hurt,and I suddenly heard a voice behind me.'

"Come on,Sasaui,"I turned to see my old friend,Cho.I smiled,then started running towards surprised me that the water was only knee high I was died when I was river suddenly got a current,and it was pulling me towards Cho,towards !I couldn't die!Naruto!Naruto was still back there,in pain,and I had to help him.I turned and ran,trying to defeat the current.I managed to get a few yards in what seemed like ours.

"Don't resist,'s peaceful worries,"Cho I got farther from Cho,my head started to hurt ,I discovered,was consciousness.I ran harder and harder,until finally,out of nowhere,it ended.I looked down,and screamed when I saw red water.


	5. The Massacre

I bolted up as I woke up from my was blurry,every bone in my body ached,and a fierce headache banged against my forehead.I groaned and lay back,only to be brought back up again,this time in a hug.

"Sasaui,I'm so glad you're okay!"my blond headed friend cried.

"Hey,Naruto,"I said,then froze as I felt a stern gaze on me.I looked passed Naruto to see Itachi with a warning I remembered why it felt so weird to be beside my best was a monster inside of him,and Itachi didn't want me to say a word.I nodded once,feeling a bit weird in my friends he didn't let go,I blushed like crazy.I could have sworn I seen him smiling.

"Um.....Naruto,"Itachi tensed,then immediately straightened,his cheeks pink.

"Sorry,"Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay,"I said looking away,the blush beginning to stood in silence for a ,I sat,but that's not the point."Well,could someone please explain why I'm here?"I asked,already knowing the answer.I just wanted to see what they told Naruto.

"Well,I woke up in the Hokage's office,and I saw you,Itachi,Lord Fagaku,the old geezer,"I couldn't help but smile when he said 'old geezer."You were on the floor bleeding like crazy.I was surprised that you lived,"Naruto said.

"We're all happy you're alright,"Itachi said from behind Naruto.I hadn't noticed before,but I could feel five other chalkra's around me,some familiar,others one of the chalkras got closer.

"I want to see Sasaui now!"I heard Sasuke demand.

"I'm sorry,Sasuke,but you had your turn already,"I heard Father say.

"I don't care!"Sasuke cried,then I could hear the padding of his feet when he ran towards my door.

"Sasuke,"Father said,and I could imagine him shaking his Father's chalkra appeared behind Sasuke and Sasuke stopped.

"Put me down!"Sasuke said.

"I said you already had your turn,"Father said.

"Screw the fricken turns!"Sasuke said.

"Ow!"Father cried,and I saw the doors to my room fly Sasuke saw that I was awake,he shoved the blond out of the way and embraced me in a super tight bear hug.

"Sasaui!You're awake!You're OK!Man,I'm so happy I could hug you to death,"Sasuke said.I watched as Father walked in,rubbing his thumb.I giggled when I saw that there was bite marks embedded in his skin.

"Okay,'re going to put me back on Death Lane if you don't let go,"I said,not much air left in my lungs.

","Sasuke said,stepping back.I smiled,then I looked at Father who was talking quietly to Itachi.I was surprise to discover I could hear them as if they were talking to Naruto.

"Are you sure nothing happened during the exchange?"Father asked.

"I'm one hundred percent positive,"Itachi said know it alls really annoyed the crap out of both looked at me,then looked away from each other when they noticed me staring.

"So,you're finally awake,Sasaui-chan"came a familiar soft,shy voice.I looked to see Hinata smiling at me.

"Hinata!"I said,jumping out of bed and running to hug feet went numb and I suddenly did a face-plant."Ow,"I muttered,sitting up.I suddenly felt a chalkra in front of me,then heard a chuckle.I looked up to see a boy with white eyes,like Hinata's,a boy's kimono,and long brown hair that at the end was tied up in a ponytail.

"You should really be careful,"The boy said.

"Neji-sama,this is my friend,Sasaui ,this is Neji,my cousin,"Hinata said quickly.I glared at the boy named cruel.I stood up then stomped over to Hinata and intently cheered up.I embraced her with a hug,squeezing her gently,not wanting to hurt either of us.

"Well,Hinata,you have some pretty loser friends,"Neji said.I glared at him,then stomped over to my boy was a true joy killer.

"Jerk,"I muttered.

"Hey!"Naruto shouted."Leave Sasaui alone,mister I' got that snobby pants?!"Naruto said,shaking his fist at Neji.I watched as Neji glared at Naruto,then I could tell he was about to walk over and hit him.

"Ne-Neji!Plea-Please leave Nar-Naruto alone,"Hinata said.I felt energy suddenly flood me as I watched the boy shove a open hand,palm facing Naruto's shoulder.I was about to jump at Neji when a hand was suddenly gripping Neji's mouth dropped open in awe when I saw my older brother,Itachi,not Sasuke,talking to Father,not even paying attention to the wrist he was holding.

"How-"Neji started,but just shook his head in was as stunned as I was Sasuke and Naruto's mouth were hanging yanked his hand free then stomped away,glaring at the ground.

"O~K~,"(sounds like OooKaaaaay)I said.  
~~3 weeks later~~  
I had gotten out of the hospital after an hour or so,meeting Hinata's father on my way out.I was told to give training a rest for a day,but I didn't listen.I had trained my butt off as soon as I got had really like my I was at Naruto's house,teaching him and Sasuke the clone jutsu,but so far Naruto could only do one and Sasuke could do smirked in Naruto's direction.

"I'm doing better,"Sasuke said in a kiddish voice.I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah,you are,so what?"Naruto grumbled.I had gotten used to the idea that my friend was half ,I thought it was pretty cool.

"Hey,Sasuke,we better get home,"I said,looking up at the full moon lit night stars were all bright in the little training area of ours,no light for about a good mile or so.

",see you at school tomorrow,"Sasuke said,waving bye to our friend.I copied Sasuke's action before taking off.I didn't know why,but I had the strange feeling to turn around and later did I find out was going to be the worst night of my life.

The Uchiha estate was too quiet as we raced towards our house,afraid Mom and Father would be furious.I stopped,then turned towards one of the Uchiha hadn't noticed and was still running.I stepped was a strong scent in the air that I could place.I all over the floor was blood.

"Saya?"I asked in a low was a noise in the other room,and I raced towards it.I flung the door open,then screamed.A cat was standing beside a pile of broken glass,but that isn't why I Uchiha lay dead only a foot in front of me,her blood scattered around her son,Krusa,lay dead,his beheaded head only an inch from him.I felt like fainting,but then I remembered Sasuke.I swirled around and darted outside and towards the my house.

I felt a Chalkra behind me,and was a man,about fifteen yards away,Sharingan activated.I suddenly saw Sasuke,and I smile quickly faded as I looked behind him.A man with a short sword in his hand,a sadistic smile on his and Father suddenly appeared behind Sasuke,and I watched in horror as they all waved at man behind them first killed Father,who fell down with his blood spraying everywhere,his cry filling the that came Mom,who was sliced from the left edge of her side to her right agonized scream shot anger and sadness through ,he slashed off Sasuke's head.I screamed!Sasuke's scream was short,but the most painful to short cry echoed in my head multiple times,and I felt like about ready to fall and just wait for my turn.

I was suddenly standing back on the sand man was gone,and I was gasping for was meant all he had shown me was a ,Mom,Father,(didn't know why he didn't show Itachi)they could all be alive.I forced the fear down,then spun around and ran at top speed.

I tried my best not to look at the faces of the dead I couldn't help it,I saw the faces.I saw the faces of my grandmother,grandfather,and some of Father's !Where in the world was he!He had to be somewhere!If he had truly died,he was in so~ much trouble when I found died too.A male's scream filled the air,and I ran faster,until I found was laying limply on the ground.I looked forward and saw Itachi,and my face lit least I hadn't lost all of my family.

"Itachi!You're okay!"I said,running up to hug him.I suddenly was a sharp pain in my stomach.I looked down to discover a sword embedded into my skin.I slowly looked up at Itachi,who was staring at me coldly,his Sharingan ablaze.

"Why are you so happy to see me?"Itachi asked,a evil smile on his face.I looked up into his eyes,and ,they were filled with blood lust,but what I could see behind them made me was pure sadness,regret,and pity.

"Itachi.....You did this.......,"I couldn't believe it.I didn't believe it.I knew Itachi had been alive during the Great Ninja War,and I knew he hated killing."Why,"I found myself asking.

"To test the limit of my power......And yours.I underestimate 're stronger then Sasuke,when I always thought he was he fell as soon as he was done with my Genjutsu,while you stood I'll let you way,one day,you could prove your strength,and kill have the power to awaken the Mangekyo ,there's a catch,"Itachi said.

I stood in silence as he talked,studying his eyes,trying to find out what his true reason for killing was,because I knew he was lying.

"You must kill your closest friend,"Itachi finished.I gasped,then shook with anger.I remembered a few days had been framed for killing had killed Shisui.

"You killed Mom,Father,Sasuke,all for power,"I rage filled lust suddenly blinded want for Itachi's blood to be splattered on my hand engulfed was this feeling to want to just rip Itachi limb from filled my head as I closed my eyes,trying to clear my ,laughing,running,as we playing around,trying to land a punch on me whenever we would smile when he saw that I was all was my twin dying was like loosing half of want for revenge strengthen.I opened my eyes,and I saw Itachi's eyes widen with jumped at me,shoving the sword into my chest,but not at the moved the blade right,giving me a great,deep cut.I felt like fainting from the lack of blood,but I wouldn't go down no matter how numb I only thing that kept me up was the want for blood shed.I wanted to just have the pleasure of slowly ripping Itachi to pieces,making him suffer as much as the whole clan had suffered.

I couldn't think only thoughts in my head was"Kill Itachi!Kill him without mercy!Kill!"I don't know when I had jumped,but I was suddenly flying through the air,right at Itachi.


	6. Lying Eyes

**Sasuke**

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. My memory of last night was blurry. I felt a bed under me, even though it felt wrong. I felt like opening my eyes and looking around, but I felt over cautious.

"Poor thing,"I heard a familiar voice say. Forcing myself not to open my eyes to see who it was, I searched through my fuzzy memory for the owner of the voice. Oh yeah. A few weeks ago, while Itachi, Sasaui, and I were training, she'd banged her head off of a rock. We'd brought her here to get it checked out. The voice belonged to the nurse who'd looked at her head. Why was I at the hospital.

"I know. I wonder who murdered the Uchiha clan."

I stiffened, everything flooding back to me. I'd been walking home from training with Sasaui, racing toward our house. I remember seeing dead bodies littering the market street, some slowly bleeding to death. Then I remembered walking into my house. There had been nobody there, so I began exploring, hoping my parents weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. They were some of the strongest people I'd known. I'd found them dead alright. They were killed by the hands of my very own brother. I ran away from him like a coward. He ended up meeting me outside the gates. He cast a Genjutsu on me, which made me faint; however, before that, he was explaining some type of sharingan to me: The Mangekyo Sharingan. The price to recieve it: to kill my closest friend. His advise: Get stronger and kill him. I remember hearing Sasaui right before I fainted. Had Itachi killed her, too?! Was my twin dead?! Was I completely alone?!

"I heard they couldn't find his twin's body. I know they were as closer than most brother and sister, so he's probably going to hate not being able to see her body,"the nurse that sounded familiar said.

I slowly opened my eyes, then blinked serveral times as I was blinded by light, and to get rid of the tears that started to form. Stupid hospital. I brought my forearm up and blocked my eyes, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dim light, then removed my arm so that I could get used to the brighter lighting of the room. Dang it! I wished I had a Kunai right now so I could take the lights out. I grumbled about stupid light before getting to my feet, my eyes slightly teary. No! I thought. I was not going to cry. So what if I was alone? So what if my sister was dead? SO WHAT IF MY STUPID BROTHER CAUSED IT?!?!?!?!?!

I felt a tear escape, so I quickly wiped it off. I walked over to the window, my legs feeling numb. I pulled the window up, looking outside to see where the closest place I could jump was. I settled for a building a few yards away and flung myself out the window. I landed on both feet, then started stumbling. I fell onto my hands and knees. I sighed, then got back up. What in the world was wrong with me?

"Sasuke?" I jumped, then swirled around to see a blond head coming over the edge of the building and up the fire escape.

My eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" Instictively, I reached back toward the place my kunai pouch usually was, then groaned in annoyance when I realized it wasn't there.

"It's just me." The voice sounded sad, and then the blond dobe came over the edge of the building. "I just happened to see you jump out of the hospital on my way there,"he explained.

I stood completely still as he got on to the building and walked over to me. "What do you need?"I questioned, crossing my arm across my chest. Had he been going to the hospital to see me? Why would he do that though? Without Sasaui around, would he still be my friend? I was surprised when the thought sadened me.

"I'd wanted to see if you'd woken up yet,"Naruto admitted sheepishly. "You've been out for a day and a half."

"Well, okay. I'm fine, so I guess you can go home,"I said, feeling slightly weird.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked down at the ground, his voice failing to hide his urge to cry. "Tell me the truth. Who killed your family?"

"Why do you want to know?"I asked, feeling my body start to shake. "Why is it of any importance to you? You had nothing to do with my clan!"

"I did so because I was friends with you!"Naruto countered. He was also shaking, and when he looked up I saw tears coming from his eyes. "I was you and Sasaui's best friend!"

I felt myself flinch, but I wasn't sure if Naruto noticed it. "What happened to my family is not your problem! It doesn't even matter, anyway." I mumbled the last sentence, averting my eyes from Naruto's. "Just leave me alone from now on, okay. Without Sasaui, I don't see any reason why you would want to hang out with me."

I started to turn, but then a hand landed on my shoulder and forced me to turn to look at the blond's pained face. "Did they mean nothing to you?"

"What do you mean,"I asked, stepping out from under his hand. I stepped a few feet away, planning on running away. I didn't need anybody. Naruto was just a dobe who would hold me down. Nothing more than a problem.

"Did your family mean nothing to you, Sasuke? Or are you just that heartless?" He looked at me with angered yet tear filled eyes. I felt like punching the crap out of him and leaving, but I didn't feel like fighting at all.

"Of course they did!"I shouted, feeling tears fill my eyes again. As if my onyx eyes were rocks, I used them as dams to keep the tears back. "They were my family! Of course I want my mom, dad, and sister back!"

"What about Itachi? I thought you always looked up to him?"

I felt like he stabbed me in the heart. I looked at the ground, closing my eyes for a second so I didn't cry, then looked back up. "That's none of your business, Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He's the one who killed everyone, isn't he?" He must have taken me shaking harder as a yes because he took a step toward me. "Sasuke-"

"Leave me alone! I don't care about it! Just leave me alone!"

"Sasuke! That's enough!" I jerked to the side when a fist connected with my cheek.

"What was that for, Uzumaki?!"I snapped, glaring at him.

"What happened to you! I thought your family was your world. At least you had parents! Try growing up alone! Try getting a best friend just to have them die and then your other best friend turn their backs to you!"

"I asked you why you hit me, so answer."

"I hit you to knock some stinkin' sense into you! Why else would I?" Naruto shook his head in dismay, tears still streaming from his face. "Has you're brain totally melted?"

"I have plenty of sense, Naruto,"I rebuked. I got another punch in the face, but it didn't sting to much. He wasn't trying very hard.

"What would Sasaui say if she saw you like this!" Another hit. I just let him continue this, not caring and just hoping he'll get tired soon and I can leave. The truth was him saying Sasaui's name hurt more than him hitting me. "Would she approve of you acting like a heartless jerk?"

"Shut up!"I yelled, hitting him back, only I hit hard. He stumbled back, but ran back at me. He kicked at my side, but I jumped over his foot, coming down on it. A yelp escaped Naruto as I landed on his foot. He jerked it out from underneath mine, then tried to hit me in the chin. I grabbed his hand and guided it downwards. As I did this, I brought my free hand up, forming a fist, and smashing it against his jaw.

Naruto cussed under his breath as he stumbled back, holding his jaw. "Why are you doing this, Sasuke?"

"Doing what? You're making no sense, Uzumaki,"I remarked. I dropped my hands to my sides, balling them up into fist.

"Why are you acting heartless!"Naruto cried. "I know you're faking! Every time I say anything about your family, you tense. Just because it's only a tiny bit doesn't mean I can't tell! Every time I say Sasaui you clench and unclench your hand while blinking rapidly! I may be a moron at other stuff, but I'm serious when it comes to my friends."

I flinched. Had I really been tensing and clenching and unclenching and blinking whenever he did those things? I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dobe."

"Sasuke, just because you're eyes are like stone doesn't mean they are. They betray your every feeling at this moment. You feel scared and alone, filled with pain and hatred. I know this, Sasuke, because it's what my eyes look like. I feel just the same as you do all the time, until you and Sasaui came along. It pains me a lot to know she's gone."

I couldn't help it then. The dam broke and my tears poured out. I started speaking without meaning to. "They said they couldn't find her body! What if Sasaui didn't die and went to with Itachi? What if she betrayed me, too?!" I crumpled to the ground, burying my head into my hands. I felt my tears hit them, and wanted more than anything to be with my mom and cry in her lap like I did when I was around three or four and one of my grandparents died.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I looked up at Naruto. His eyes were rimmed with red, but he'd finally stopped crying. "Think about it, Sasuke. Would Sasaui really do that?"

"I don't know anymore! I never thought Itachi would do it, but-" I gestured at my shoulder, which was bandaged up. It was where Itachi had thrown a kunai at me. "I'm not sure anymore,"I mumbled.

Naruto smiled. "Well, I am, and I know Sasaui wouldn't betray you."

I gave him a smile of my own, then looked down at my hands again. _I'll avenge you and Mother and Father, Sasaui. I promise you that. No matter what happens, I'll show Itachi he should have never messed with me._

Naruto suddenly jumped, then I tensed as I felt something wet hit my back. I looked up to see water falling from gray clouds. "It's just raining,"Naruto assured himself with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." I sighed, then fell onto my back, water splashing as I did so. "Maybe the sky's crying."

"I don't think so. It would be crying if it was sad, but it wouldn't be because she'd be in a good place,"Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What?"he asked.

"If you sound so smart now, do you just act like a total dobe the rest of the time?" I glanced over at him, then laughed when I saw he was sleeping. Apparently not. "Dobe,"I mumbled, yawning. I don't know why, but the rain was making me tired.

I closed my eyes, picturing Sasaui in my head. I tensed when I saw Itachi's face. I opened my eyes again. Would I really have to kill Itachi all by myself? Hm. Looks like I had a lot of training to do.


	7. Pain

I blinked into awareness.I could hear the tweets of birds,only a bit of dull light in the wet ran down my face.I groaned as I rolled over.I let out a gasp as I saw blood below me.I felt my face where I felt like I was being was my blood, coming from a cut on my lower right the frick had happened?An image suddenly passed through my laying down on the ground,Itachi standing across from me,giving me lecture about a different type of , feeling myself shaking as tears ran down my face,I remembered the worst part-the blood want to kill.I shook my couldn't be wouldn't have killed the pain in my face protested,disagreeing with the thought. It was screaming that he had.

Mom!Father!Sasuke!The Itachi I knew!It was all hopes,my dreams,my happiness,everything had died with them that night.I was all only thought that popped into my head was revenge,but I shook my head,shoving the thought into the deepest part of my had to have a reason,he just had to.I forced myself up, wincing as pain shot through my body. I forced myself to ignore the pain as I walked over to a ladder and crawled up,not sure exactly were I would come eyes narrowed when I arrived at the Uchiha , out of all the places in the Uchiha estate, was I here?The last thing I remembered was jumping at Itachi,and then it all had gone black.I slowly stumbled over to the door,then I used the frame to help support me while I went down the few steps the Uchiha Shrine had, feeling like I was about to came down and smacked into my face, making my body get cold.

I took a step,then fell flat on my whole body was as stiff as only reason I knew it wasn't was because my whole body long had I been out?I found myself wondering.I crawled over to the closest house and used it for help as I got up.I stumbled as I walked,barely making it passed alleyways to the next more I walked,the easier it became.I didn't know where I was going,but I had a the last place I had seen Sasuke-the outside of the I arrived at exactly that was a chalk drawing of a body,and I figured it was of Sasuke.I didn't notice until later,but the drawing had been more then a few yards from the place I had seen Sasuke laying,and there were burn marks around it.

I slowly stumbled into the house.I hurried as fast as I could into my room,then Sasuke was,smiling at was in his normal outfit,a black shirt with long sleeves,the high neck thing,and white shorts,a comic book in his hands."Hey,'s up?"Sasuke said.I felt a hand on my shoulder,and I looked back at the person who the hand belonged to. I felt joy spread through me.

"Hey have you been?"Itachi asked as our eyes met.I had been dreaming!My world was still matter what anyone said,I had the best life ever.I was so happy,I jumped at Itachi......Only to hit my head into the door frame.

I was gone,Sasuke was gone,and the moment of happiness with them. Instead of standing in the bright, happy room I'd imagined, I was standing in a dark room with nothing but dead hopes and legs started trembling,and I made my way towards the bed.I was almost there when my legs gave out from underneath me.I broke into low sobs,then went on to bawling my eyes out.

Why couldn't Itachi have killed me too!?Why was I the one who had to suffer the loneliness,the pain,the regret of not being there for my family!?Why!?Why!?Why!?My head snapped up when I heard a noise.I was filled with hope as I ran outside.I skidded to a stop,then felt like crying was just a stupid cat.I was so mad and upset that I took out a kunai and threw it at the dumb for animal lovers,but I was cat hissed when the kunai flew passed its head,then turned and ran._You stupid idiot!There was something to play with,to hug and tell how your heart was broken without it complaining,and you threw a kunai at it!Very smart, Sasaui._

Wait!There was another !I almost smiled at the thought,but it felt like I couldn't even force a I forced myself to run,tears ran down my eye,never stopping,never ending,just like the rain,just like my sadness,and the empty abyss that was once my heart.(Sorry if that doesn't make sense,I thought it did.)

I managed to avoid detection by the time I got to Naruto's house.I answer.I knocked answer.I was so desperate to see someone friendly,nice,and caring that I kick the door in."Naruto!"I reply.I checked every room in the house,but he was nowhere to be seen.I finally sat limply on the couch and must have gotten Naruto after he left me in the room at the Uchiha Shrine.

It was all me fault!If I hadn't befriended him he'd still be living!It was my fault!I heard an alarm and I almost jumped out of my skin.I turned to see the clock read 9:00 !That meant Naruto might just be at school!I got up,then jumped out the window landing on another house.I continued to jump from roof to roof,finally jumping on the Hokage's,then on the Konoha Academy ground.I rushed towards the door.I shoved the door open,then I raced towards my classroom door.

I suddenly if Sasuke was also at school?No,that was impossible,I had seen him,his chalk outline,and even though I hoped that Sasuke Uchiha was alive,even though I wished that I,Sasaui Uchiha,wasn't the last Uchiha,it was impossible.I took in a deep breath,then I pushed the door open.

"Ye-"I heard a familiar voice,Iruka's,begin,then stop.I could feel the whole class's eyes on me.I looked was already rushing towards me,while the other kids were scrambling out of there seats,the boys trying the hardest.

"Sasaui!"I heard two cries over the 's goofy voice,and another that made my heart skip a was Sasuke' that was impossible.I had seen him laying on the had been now I was hearing his voice.I suddenly felt someone shaking me,and as I came back to reality,I looked into worried dark brown was the one shaking me.I wanted to tell him to stop,but it was like my mind wasn't working.

"Sasuke,"I whispered,my voice barely even audible to me.I suddenly was pulled gently away from Iruka,then I felt arms around me,tears on my head.I forced myself to look up,crying myself when I saw onyx eyes looking back at me."Am I dead?"I asked low enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"No,'re as alive as ever......I thought you were dead,"Sasuke said after a moments pause.

"I thought you were dead,"I said,hugging him was alive!I was so happy I started crying harder,making Sasuke smile.I couldn't help but smile, was my twin,my other that I knew he was alive,it felt like I was whole again.I was suddenly yanked out of Sasuke's arms,and I was about to punch whoever did it in the face. Well,I was,until I saw that it was Naruto.I was smashed into his chest,Naruto saying how he was so happy to see me again.I looked back at Sasuke and mouthed,_We have all day_,so he wouldn't come over here and hit Naruto.

I was hugged by so many people I lost Iruka managed to get to a phone and had someone come and get me.I was hurried away by a nurse,Sasuke and Naruto by my side,Hinata looking at me from the had only permitted Naruto and Sasuke to go since they were the closest people to ,and Naruto had run with me before Iruka could grab his arm.I soon arrived at the hospital,where I was put in a stupid hospital gown.I was put into a bed,then I had a few bandages put on me,a pad put on my bleeding cheek.I looked over at Sasuke,and I grabbed his hand and squeezed,just making sure he wouldn't just disappear out of nowhere.

"I'm so glad you're here,"Sasuke said,looking into my eyes.

"Right back at cha'"I said,smiling.I then turned to Naruto."And I'm happy nothing happened to you,too."Then I looked at Sasuke's eyes,and I sighed."Naruto,could you give me and Sasuke a minute alone?"Naruto glanced at Sasuke,then got up.

"Sure thing,Sasaui,"Naruto said,walking out of the room.

"Sasuke!"I groaned.

"What?"Sasuke asked,surprised.

"Don't even think about it,"I said,stress beginning to form.

"Don't even think about what?!"Sasuke asked,eyes wide as they searched mine for an answer.

"I know you want revenge,"I 's shoulders slumped and he pulled his hand from mine and sat down in the chair beside me."Sasuke."

"Sasaui,he killed our clan and you want me to just let it go?"Sasuke asked,seriously angry.

"Sasuke,I know Itachi wouldn't do that-,"I stood up,fist shaking.

"Well,guess what?He did do it!You want prove?Look at your cheek!"Sasuke said."It's like he left you a scar just so you'd remember to kill him!Sasaui,he could have killed you,yet you want me to just let it go!?"Sasuke was screaming screamed every word, shaking in anger.

"You didn't let me finish.I was going to say he wouldn't do it without a reason,"I finished.

"Sasaui-"Sasuke started.

"Sasuke,I want you to promise me you won't kill him without finding out his me,"I said,holding up my pinky.

"But-"

"Sasuke!"I said seriously.

"Fine.I guess you're right,he wouldn't do that without a reason,"Sasuke said,finally curling his pinky with mine."I promise Sasaui,with all my heart,that I won't do anything unless I find out his reason,"Sasuke said.I let our pinkys fall,then I grabbed his hand again.I didn't want to leave his side.I wanted to know he was with me,not dead,or a dream.I wanted to know that my other half was alive,and that he stayed that way forever.I could live without Father,Mom,Itachi,but not without Sasuke.

Sasuke was my other half.

Sasuke was my twin.

Sasuke was the one who made my hopes,dreams,and my happiness come back to live.


	8. Butterfly Chilld

"Today, class, we're putting everything we know into one," Iruka said. "Like we did a few weeks ago, we're having battles among the students.

There was some boos around the area, but I simply smiled. I remembered last time we had a student vs. student thing I gave Naruto a black eye. "Yeah! I'm going to kick the butt of however is my opponent!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air in front of him like a total moron. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Good, Naruto. I'll go ahead and tell you, then. You're fighting Sasuke Uchiha."

That made Naruto become silent. Sasuke smirked, but he didn't say anything. "Oh well! I'll kick his butt then!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at Sasuke. How those guys went a day without kicking the crap out of each other was beyond me.

Sasuke returned the glare. "Yeah right! I'm going to send you to the hospital," Sasuke counted, starting to jump at him. I sighed, then hit them both in the back of the head.

"Loose some steam, dips," I said. Both of them muttered things like whatever before looking away from each other.

"Sasaui, you're opponent will be Chouji," Iruka informed me. I tensed, then looked at the wide - eyed Akimichi

"Good luck," I said, smiling at him. He gave me a stiff nod before turning to Shikamaru Nara, his best friend.

**Naruto**

I stood outside while watching the people before my fight beat the crap out of each other. It was Ino versus some girl named Kokou. Ino brought her fist around and hit Kokou in the chin, instantly knocking her out.

"Winner, Ino," Iruka announced. "Next up is Naruto and Sasuke."

Gulping, I stepped into the slam clearing that was surrounded by kids. The truth was I knew Sasuke was stronger than me, but I always acted tough because I was catching up to him. The whole time we thought Sasaui was gone we'd trained until we felt faint.

Sasuke looked a bit uneasy, but finally sighed and got into his battle stance. Apparently he didn't want to fight his friend. Deciding to show off some knew moves, I, too, got into my battle stance.

"Bring it on, Dobe," Sasuke challenged, curling his index and middle finger toward himself.

Eyes narrowed, I ran forward. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I remembered all the comments they'd made. Things like _He's fighting Sasuke Uchiha?_ and _ Naruto's going to get his butt kicked!_ Now was my chance to prove those jerks wrong. I brought my fist up, attempting to his Sasuke in the face, but he jerked his neck so that I missed. Before I could retreat, Sasuke grabbed my wrist. He grunted before bringing his free hand, now a fist, around in an arch, smashing his fist against my face.

I stumbled back, rubbing my face. I glanced at Sasaui, who gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back, then turned to face Sasaui's twin. He gave me his cold stare that everybody would have thought how he really was - cold, ruthless, powerful. Sasaui and I knew different. He just didn't want anybody to see his true emotions. Smirking, I decided to do a move he himself taught me. I kicked at his side, but he caught the kick easily. After that, I punched at his neck. When he caught that attack, I shot my fist forward, crying out "Yeah!" when my fist connected with his chest. He stumbled back, and his hesitation out of surprise gave me an advantage. I ran forward and started throwing countless attacks. He caught most of them, but some slipped through and got him.

"He's actually getting some moves in," a kid mumbled.

As if to shut the kid up, Sasuke grabbed my next attack, and then the next. He yanked me forward, slamming our heads into a painful collision. I yelped, jumping away from Sasuke.

"We're aloud to use ninjutsu, correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke. Just don't go over board," Iruka replied.

Sasuke smirked, then ran forward, a kunai in hand. I pulled my own out, but only after he threw it I realize there was a smoke bomb at the end. "Crap," I muttered when the bomb exploded.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" As the smoke ended, I watched as Sasuke did the final hand sign. He took in a deep breath, and when he exhaled fire came out instead of air.

I screamed when a bit of the fire touched me, then it was suddenly gone. Correction - I was moved. When I looked up I saw Iruka looking down at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, getting out of his arms. It just felt plain weird being in Iruka's arms, even if he was just getting me out of the way.

Iruka raised his voice so everyone could hear. "Winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

Lots of people started murmuring things like "I knew it" and "No way did Naruto even stand a chance."

"Hey!" Sasuke said, glaring at everyone. "If anyone can tell me Naruto didn't surprise you all, step forward. He even surprised me by getting me with my own move."

Sasuke was sticking up for me? Okay, I must have stepped into an alternate universe or something.

"But, you are right, he is a complete moron with almost no talent."

"Sasuke! Take that back you piece of crap!" I yelled. Everyone around me sweat dropped.

**Sasaui**

I sighed, shaking my head as I watched baka one and baka two argue. "Both of you shut up," I said, rolling my eyes as they each mumbled one more insult before turning away.

"Next up is Sasaui and Chouji," Iruka said, stepping out of the ring. He, too, was shaking his head. Apparently he agreed they were both bakas.

I stepped into the clearing, watching as Chouji stumbled in. I got into my stance, watching Chouji slowly get into his. I rolled my eyes, then I ran forward. I punched, but stopped an inch from his face. He yelped, stumbling away. I sighed. "It's just practice, Chouji. You shouldn't be afraid of me," I said.

"Um, Sasaui, if you haven't noticed, you're a bit scary," Chouji mumbled, looking away from me. He sighed when I continued to raise an eyebrow, then got into a stiff battle stance.

I smiled back. "Bring it on, Chouji," I challenged. He gulped before running at me. He tried hitting my stomach, but I jumped back just in time to dodge. "Come on, Chouji. Don't tell me you're that slow."

He took in a deep breath before trying again, this time barely missing. I laughed, then I hit him in the chin. He stumbled back, biting his lip as he looked at me. Chouji finally sighed before running forward. He smashed his fist against my shoulder, almost making me fall, but I caught myself. I feinted an attack to the right while bringing my left leg up to hit his face. My eyes widened when Chouji became a log. I didn't know he knew the substitution jutsu. "Over here!" I looked back just to get a fist in the cheek. This time I hit my back - hard.

I pursed my lips before jumping to my feet. I did a few hand signs, ending with the tiger sign. "Fire style!" - I held my palms out so that they were facing Chouji - "Fire pulse jutsu!" My hands were suddenly surrounded my pulsing fire. I jumped forward, making Chouji go tense. I left my hand an inch from his stomach. The pulsing fire suddenly expanded so it was banging constantly against him. This was a technique one my father knew. He tried teaching it to Itachi and Sasuke, but they'd refused to learn it. Well, Itachi did, which led to Sasuke (his little mini - me) to saying no as well; however, I'd said yes.

After a moment, Chouji rolled out of the way, making me stumble forward slightly when he disappeared, the chalkra pulling me forward so it could seek a knew target. I quickly undid the jutsu before I hit anyone. I yelped as a kunai whizzed past my face. It had been a little too close for comfort. I turned to look at Chouji, ducking just in time to dodge his fist. I stayed ducked down, and then I fell back onto my hands, launching my feet up as I did a back handspring. I heard Chouji scream before I landed. When I looked at him, he was trying to get to his feet, but he fell down to the ground.

"Winner, Sasaui Uchiha."

I smiled before walking over to Chouji. "Need a hand?" I asked, extending my hand. He smiled back at me before taking it. I lifted him to his feet. "You're really good when you try, Chouji. How about you come train with me, Naruto, and Sasuke later."

"Sure. I have nothing better to do, anyway." He smiled once more at me before walking over to Shikamaru.

"Man. I'm glad I'm not you. That battle looked like a total drag," Shikamaru remarked, sighing as he leaned back against a tree. Chouji smiled at him before going into telling him about how exciting it was.

When I got back to Sasuke and Naruto, who were calling each other names, I sighed. "You're both big babies. Let's leave it at that," I said.

"HEY!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed, turning to glare at me.

I shrugged. "If you don't want to know the truth, don't keep on yelling lies at each other until someone tells you what you truly are."

They both muttered things about me being a jerk before turning to watch the fights. When they ended, Sasuke grabbed my arms. "Hokage - sama told us to come to his place after school, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said. I was about to follow him when someone poked my shoulder. I turned to see Chouji looking at me. "Yeah? What is it, Chouji?"

"Um, you know how you invited me to train with you?" I nodded. "When and where are you guys going to train at?"

I felt like slapping my forehead. How could I forget to tell him. I smiled at him. "We're training at that huge clearing by the left gate. Tell them you're training with us so they'll let you out." Then I added, "We usually meet after school, but me and Sasuke need to go check something out with Hokage - sama."

"'Kay," Chouji said, smiling at me. "See ya then." He waved to me before running over to Shikamaru and automatically started talking as if he'd never left.

I sighed before running to catch up with Sasuke. "Wait up!" I called. When I caught to him, he looked over at me.

"Hey, Sasaui, I'm going to skip out on training," Sasuke announced out of nowhere.

I looked over at him. "Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just going to train by myself today. There were a few things I was wanting to try out, and I want to surprise you guys if I can do it," Sasuke said. I stared at him for a moment, but then we got onto main street, so I had to manoeuvre through the crowd. I kept on wondering what Sasuke could possibly be trying, not even paying attention to the fact that we were being followed.

We arrived at the Hokage's office after a few minutes. "Oh. Hello, Sasuke. Sasaui." The Hokage nodded to both of us when we entered. "You are here earlier than I thought you'd be," the Hokage remarked.

Sasuke spoke before I could. "Iruka let us leave a bit early for our meeting, Hokage - sama. So, what were you wanting to see us about?"

The Hokage smiled, letting out a chuckle. "You sure do like getting straight to the point, huh, Sasuke?" he said. When Sasuke simply stood there, looking him straight in the eye, the old Hokage sighed. "Well, I just wanted you to know I got you a new apartment that has two bedrooms. I wanted to give you your new address so you could move in."

"Thank you, Hokage - sama," I quickly said before Sasuke could be a little brat and say something rude. Sasuke really seemed on edge today.

The Hokage nodded, then stood. "Yakedo, come on in!" he called. After a moment a man walked in. The man named Yakedo wore nothing more than an anbu outfit with a dog mask and long black hair. "Escort them to their new home." Hokage - sama turned to us. "We've already had all of your stuff moved over to your new house," he told us.

"Thank you, Hokage - sama," Sasuke and I said, but I was the only one who bowed slightly. We followed Yakedo out the door. He led us out of the building and toward the area our old apartment was. Sasuke and I had taken turns sleeping on the couch and bed, so it wasn't so bad; however, the Hokage had insisted we got a new house with two rooms. We stopped at an apartment, then Yakedo opened the door, waiting for us to go in before he followed. He told us to walk up the steps until we got to the third floor, so, automatically, we listened. When we got to the third floor, we walked (at least he walked while we were forced to jog to keep up to him) to the room with a plaque that said 129.

"This is the room that you will be living at. The Hokage wants you to inform him of anything you need like food or clothing. He'll give each you 9,030 (Sasaui Uchiha (user): that's about 100 dollars in US) yen a week. That should be enough for you to get you through the weeks until you can do jobs yourself," Yakedo said.

"Thank you, Yakedo." Wow. I was saying thank you an awful lot today. We watched him as he left, leaving us in the wall way, and then I turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm going to head toward the training spot," I said.

"Oh, Sasaui. Naruto said he's doing something, so he might be late," Sasuke said before I got too far to hear him. To show him I heard him, I nodded, and then took off, heading toward the door.

****

I slowed down as I got near the clearing we trained at. My breathing was slightly heavier than usual because I had been running to get here. I started hoping Chouji hadn't bailed after I didn't get there for ten minutes. I peeked around the corner, the sight in front of me making me gasp.

Sure, I've seen Chouji at peace before, but this made peace look stressful. He was laying on the ground, grass framing his face. Sunlight shone right through the trees, lighting his face. Surrounding him were butterflies, leaving sparkling trails as they flew above him. I couldn't help but stare. He was just so beautiful at the moment. Well, not him, but the scene in front of me was. I couldn't imagine anyone being able to pry their gaze from what was in front of me.

After about three minutes, I forced myself out of my haze and walked over to him. I crouched down so that I was a few inches above him. I reached down and shook his shoulder. "Chouji. Chouji, it's time to get up."

Chouji blinked a few times, and then he sat up, yawning as he stretched. He rubbed his eyes, then he looked over at me. A smile crossed his face. "Oh, hey, Sasaui! I'm sorry. I sort of fell asleep," Chouji said.

I smiled at him, too. "That's okay. I'm the one who was late." I sighed before getting to my feet. I extended my hand toward him. Chouji smiled before taking it. I helped him to his feet for the second time today.

"You ready to train?" Chouji asked. I nodded before skipping over to the other side of the clearing.

"Bring it on, Chouji," I challenged. Chouji smirked, and then started to run at me, but then stopped.

"Sasaui!" Chouji pointed behind me, his face panicked.

I swirled around, screaming when I saw a barrage of kunai flying at me. But what was scarier was the person who threw them: my very own brother, Itachi Uchiha.


	9. Rewrite

Not sure if you all will believe this, but... Tainted Guardian is being rewritten... Again... With Sasaui as an Uchiha... There will be some conditions to this, as you will find out. But this story will be deleted in a week, so if you don't get the message, I'm sorry. But move on over to that one if you want to read it again.


End file.
